completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
William Shakespeare Hays Bibliography
Poetry Collections *1874 – The Modern Meetin' House and Other Poems *1895 – Poems and Songs Poems *1895 – His Last Trip *1895 – Huldy Hawkins' Ball *1895 – Betty and the Baby *1895 – Sweet Charity *1895 – God's Little Girl *1895 – Don't Forget Me *1895 – Old Hayseed to His Son Si *1895 – Bob Reilly *1895 – The Parlor Pet *1895 – Go! I Forgive You *1895 – The Wolf at the Door *1895 – Old Si's Christmas Eve at Home *1895 – The Moon is Out To-night, Love *1895 – Insured *1895 – Old Friends *1895 – Evangeline *1895 – "Keep in de Middle ob de Road" *1895 – Good-Bye! Baby Darling *1895 – The Modern Meetin' House *1895 – Beautiful Girl of the South *1895 – The Boy Girl *1895 – Dat Ole Mule an' Me *1895 – Little Sam *1895 – "Sleeping Lilies" *1895 – Write a Letter from Home *1895 – Misses Doolan's Ball *1895 – My Dear Old Sunny Home *1895 – De Little Old Log Cabin in de Woods *1895 – De Cabin in de Lane *1895 – Old Hayseed's First Love *1895 – Roll Out! Have dat Cotton *1895 – A New Leaf Turned *1895 – A Woman *1895 – I Love You, Josephine *1895 – The Sinner's Appeal *1895 – "Falling Off" *1895 – I'm Waiting for you, Nora *1895 – Take This Letter to My Mother *1895 – The New Magdalen *1895 – Tongue *1895 – Go, Sin No More *1895 – Save One Bright Crown for Me *1895 – "My Boy" *1895 – Mary *1895 – When I Am Gone *1895 – "You, Only You!" *1895 – De Busted Ball *1895 – Who Tied That Crape on the Door? *1895 – The Song of the Old Banjo *1895 – Lines to My Son *1895 – I Have No Home *1895 – The Little White Cap *1895 – Signal Bells at Sea *1895 – Happy *1895 – Good-Bye, Old Home *1895 – Sweet Bess, O' Bonnie Doon *1895 – Old Hayseed Talks to Si *1895 – Down in de Co'n Fiel' *1895 – Little Boy, Don't Cry *1895 – Nora O'Neal *1895 – When the Snow Begins to Fall *1895 – Only a Dream *1895 – Shamus O'Brien *1895 – Old Hayseed's Railroad Idea of Life *1895 – Angel of My Dreams *1895 – The New Woman *1895 – "Mollie Darling" *1895 – O'Grady's Goat *1895 – "Come Unto Me" *1895 – She Wasn't In It *1895 – "Angels, Meet Me at the Cross Roads" *1895 – The Penitents Prayer *1895 – Down By the Deep Sad Sea *1895 – Old-Fashioned Roses are Sweetest *1895 – I'll Remember You, in My Prayers *1895 – The Wandering Refugee *1895 – Susan Jane *1895 – To Emma *1895 – Driven from Home *1895 – The Widow's Christmas Eve *1895 – One Hundred Years Ago *1895 – Aunt Jane and Uncle Jim *1895 – A Mother's Tears *1895 – That Cottage Home of Dan's *1895 – Then and Now *1895 – Jess *1895 – Tribute to the Memory of Mrs. Laura Monsarrat *1895 – Old Master *1895 – Who Cares? *1895 – Lines to Mary *1895 – Old Hayseed's Home *1895 – Huckleberry Hawkins Preaches to "Women Only" *1895 – "Birdie" *1895 – 'Mandy *1895 – "The Old Home" *1895 – Girl of the Period *1895 – Bill Birch *1895 – Lis'en to Me *1895 – Sweet Violets Category:Author Bibliographies